The invention relates to a supramolecular polymer containing monomeric units that form H-bridges with one another.
Such polymers are described in Lehn J.-M. Angew. Chem. 1988, 100.91, which describes polymers based on monomeric units that form 3 H-bridges with one another.
A drawback of the polymers described in the aforementioned publication is that even these 3-fold H-bridges do not associate sufficiently for many possible applications of supramolecular polymers. It has been found that no association constants higher than 10.sup.5 M.sup.-1 can be realized for 3-fold H-bridges with neutral molecules. These supramolecular polymers have thus shown no properties characteristic of polymers with only covalent bonds between the monomers. In addition, the synthesis of the building blocks that associate the most strongly is particularly difficult and cannot be carried out on a large scale.